clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Beach
The Beach is the area where the entrance to the Lighthouse is located. Every two or three months, Rockhopper comes by on the Migrator and docks at the Beach. The path to the north leads to the Ski Village, and the path to the right leads to the Dock. The Lighthouse wasn't available for penguins before the Lighthouse Donation. Since it is a beach, there are two beach chairs and a bucket for penguins to make a snow-castle out of. visits]] History *Once, a message in a bottle turned up at the Beach from Rockhopper; it is now in the Library at the Book Room where penguins can read it (Rockhopper and the Stowaway). *The Save The Migrator project occurred at the Beach. In February 11, 2008, Rockhopper's rowboat was at the Beach and the free item was a life vest. He was in the rowboat because the Migrator had been sunk. After Rockhopper rowed away the sub was ready and a few days after some of Rockhopper's item appeared at the beach. In April 10, 2008, the Migrator was finished and there stood some fireworks Gary the Gadget Guy invented In April 24, 2008, Rockhopper's motor-boat was there, with a free item, which was a red and black pirate top. *When the Migrator docked in May 22, 2009 it was full of plants, and now plants have been transferred to the Beach. They are not there anymore. *Just before the Adventure Party 2010, the Flare Flinger 3000 was put out, but after the party ended, it was removed. Trivia *It is also called the home of the players pot of puffles. *It is an area you can go to in the Paint By Letters book My Puffle. *In the movie shown in the EPF Command Room this room will have a entrance to it. Parties *During the 2007 Summer Kickoff Party, The Penguin Band played on a wooden platform on the Beach. *During the 2007 Waddle On Water Party, there was a burger hut at the Beach. *During the 2007 Fall Fair, there was a table with snow cones spread out. *During the 2008 Winter Fiesta, there was a taco stand at the Beach. *During the 2010 Puffle Party, the Elite Puffles where playing together building sand castels. *This was one of the only rooms not decorated for the St. Patrick's Day 2009 party. *During the 2010 April Fools' Party, the door of the Lighthouse was in the not attached to the Lighthouse itself, and you could change the sky by clicking on it. Gallery Summer_Party.jpg|During the Summer Party 2006. Grandopening beach.jpg|During the opening of the Lighthouse at the Lighthouse Party in 2006 File:ChristmasParty2006Beach.png|During the Christmas Party 2006. Campfire1.png|During the Camp Penguin party in 2007. Image:C.p.halloweenbeach.jpg|During the Halloween Party 2007. Christmas2007beach.jpg|During the Christmas Party 2007. Medieval Beach.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2008. Music Jam Beach.PNG|During the Music Jam 2008. Pgbeach.png|During the Penguin Games 2008. Beachparty2008.png|During the Christmas Party 2008. Beach Fiesta.png|During the Winter Fiesta 2009. Beach Puffle.jpg|During the Puffle Party 2009. Beach af.jpg|During the April Fools' Party 2009 File:Club-penguin-music-jam-2009-beach.png|During the Music Jam 2009. Fof10.png|During the Festival of Flight in 2009. Ff093.png|During The Fair 2009. File:Christmas Party 2009 Beach.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009. File:Beach_aprilfools2010.png|During the April Fools' Party 2010. IAPBeach.png|During the Island Adventure Party 2010. Cp mj beach.JPG|Music Jam 2010 Pins *Jet Pack Pin *Snowflake Tile Pin See also *Dock *Lighthouse *Migrator *Ski Village SWFs Beach (.swf) Category:Places Category:Beach Category:Club Penguin Category:Sea